


Mrs. Iplier

by emperors_new_boxerbriefs



Category: Youtubers, gamers - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperors_new_boxerbriefs/pseuds/emperors_new_boxerbriefs





	Mrs. Iplier

“Mom I’ve got work early tomorrow morning so don’t make breakfast for me,” I said as I head upstairs for the night. She always tried to be nice and do sweet things but I was just never around for them.

She let out a sigh and nodded her head. I could tell I disappointed her. All of her kids were supposed to be super rich and smart, but I--being the youngest of the group--of course didn’t fit in. My two jobs at the local coffee shop and the music store down the road don’t quite fit into her standards.

My mother made me pay rent since I was still living under her roof at the age of 23. I had originally moved out after getting the job at the music store but then my boyfriend, whom I had dated for 5 years, broke up with me. Now I had to work two jobs to be able to live in my moms house.

For 6 months I had been living in my old room and Trudy, my mother, really wanted me out. She used to be really loving and she is for the most part, however once we got the news that my father died in an ambush during the war, she never was the same. It’s not a tragic: she blamed me for the death, or: she started beating me after that, but it still hurts a lot to see the pain behind your mom's eyes as her last daughter has to work two jobs and live with her parents.

Of course Trudy had remarried. My dad died when I was 16 and it didn’t take long for my mom to go and try to find a rebound. It was just her way of grieving. Trudy and Bill got married that day after I turned 18. As I was finishing my senior year I met Brady. He was 20 at the time and stopped into the music store one day and we just hit it off. So after I graduated and had been dating Brady for 7 months, I moved out of my mom’s house and in with Brady.

It was great for what felt like forever. I now know that it was only so great because the man I fell in love with got all of his money from daddy and didn’t actually have a job so he was just cheating on me the whole time. For 5 years I thought I was in the best relationship and that I had gotten so lucky and then I found out about him and ended it.

I still have nightmares of the day we broke up. So after having yet another one this morning, I wasn’t surprised when I walked into the coffee shop dead tired. It was another day acting like a nice person to people who just treat me like crap. But what my mom doesn’t know is that I’m saving up to move out again.

I had been apartment hunting for 2 weeks now and I was pretty sure I found one I liked, which is hard in LA. I was supposed to be able to sign the lease next week. As soon as I signed the lease I was telling Trudy and Bill and packing my bags.

I sat pondering everything I might need for my apartment when I was interrupted by someone walking in the door. We normally didn’t get any one around 10 or 11 so the door startled me.

“Just one minute, I’m in the back,” I yelled over the coffee grinder. I quickly switched off the grinder and cleaned myself up. As I walked back to the front counter I noticed a man who was rather short for most men. He looked around my age and had dark black hair.

“What can I get you love?” I asked and cursed at myself for calling him that. It happened a lot when I thought someone was cute. I had spent a semester of my junior year of high school over in England so I picked up some of the slang and that one stuck the most.

It almost looked like he blushed a little and then said, “Can I get a french vanilla with creamer?”

“That’s my personal favorite. Will that be all?” I asked as I noticed my coworker walk through the back door to relieve me of my shift. The man nodded his head yes and I got to making his coffee. We made small talk as I finished putting everything into the machine and hitting start and then walked up to Celia.

“I just put a french vanilla in the machine, when it’s done put creamer in it and give it to that guy,” I said as I started taking off my apron, “since it’s your first time without a manager, here is my number. Call if you have any questions.”

Celia nodded her head and looked out to the guy before saying, “He’s so cute.”

I chuckled and nodded my head.

“Yeah he is, however you know the rule around here. Whoever starts the transaction gets dibs,” I said with a wink. It was something we did with all the girls that worked here.

“Yah yah whatever, get out of here before you’re late for your shift at The Jam, Kelsey,” she said and I checked my watch and panicked. It was getting late.

“Don’t hit on that guy, he’s funny and if he comes in again I’m giving him my number,” I said. As I left I noticed her pouring his coffee and she wrote something on the cup. Probably just the order but she seemed to be writing for a while. I hope she’ll be okay.


End file.
